Electric Roses
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: Marluxia struggles to live through each day of his new life with a heart, all the while hoping to meet his yellow rose again. MarluxiaxLarxene. T for safety


A/N: This is a Christmas present for my friend, savagenymph12. When she asked for it, I wasn't sure how to do it because I know my view of Larxene is skewed so I didn't know how to portray her. How to make a "heartless bitch" care? Give her a heart. So this story ensued.

Disclaimer: Don't own……. *cries*

Electric Roses

_Moon light poured through a large window_**, **_illuminating a white room accentuated with different types of flowers in vases all around the room. In the center of the room stood a large bed; two figures were submerged beneath the covers. _

_The owner of the room had one arm draped across the small waist of the visitor, soft breathing emanated from her. The man beside her just lay in silence, enjoying the peace and marveling at the serene look on her usually irritated face._

Marluxia's eyes slowly opened as sunlight spilled through his semi-open drapes. Another day: a day filled with the flower boutique he worked at and another day of men flirting with him; and another day of hope. Hope that would be crushed once more when the sun went down and he returned to his empty apartment.

He rose from bed, showered, dressed, ate a small breakfast and was out the door in an hour. He never liked to spend too much time in his apartment; it was too quiet. He longed to have the sound of another person inhabiting his space; someone fun, and pretty, smart, confident, _boisterous_, _sarcastic, loud, sardonic- _no.

He had to stop thinking of her, he had to move on. Ever since Marluxia had awoken in a hospital, apparently found unconscious on the street, he had tried to take advantage of his new chance at life. It had been a year and he had seen neither hide norhair of anyone else from the organization. Although, even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered since there was only one he hoped to ever see again.

Everyday he hoped to see that perfect figure, those piercing green eyes, and hear that enticing voice somewhere on the street, but he never did. He tried to stop hoping, stop hurting himself with his seemingly impossible dreams.

That was the other thing, his dreams. Every night he dreamed and each night she was the star of his dream; most of the time they were memories, other times they were made up scenes.

The worst dreamwas when he would be running through empty streets,chasing a glimmer of blonde.

Finally he would turn the last corner andthereshe would stand. He would run towards her and right before he could touch her, she would disappear. Sometimes it was different;sometimes she would be with another man, or she would turn to him and without saying a word he would know that she no longer wanted him.

Marluxia entered the flower store he worked at and clocked in, throwing on his employee's apron. Luckily it was a busy day, Valentine's Day being only a few days away. These kinds of days kept him from thinking. The slow days were the dangerous ones.

The day went fast: he helped women looking for daisies, men looking for roses, and even some people looking for something a little different like violets or lilacs. Some wanted orchids or forget-me-nots, and some wanted mixtures, all for the own they loved.

There was one man who came in looking for a single pink rose for his special someone and as Marluxia was helping him he could feel the man's eyes running over his body. It creeped him out how many men hit on him or asked him out. Just because he was a little feminine, had pink hair, and worked in a flower shop didn't mean he was gay.

Business slowed down the further the sun sank in the sky. Marluxia put up the more sensitive flowers for the night and began to lock the cases where they kept the flowers. Dagger, Marluxia's employer and the women who owned the shop, came in from seeping the porch, money inone hand.

"Marly, would you mind fetching one yellow rose from the back? I've got to get home to meet some guests, the customer's already paid."

Cringing a little at the pet name, Marluxia silently did as he was asked, taking off his apron and clocking out on his way.

He left the shop; rose in hand, he turned to lock the door,then he turned to the customer, all smiles.

The smile faded.

Time stopped.

Everything disappeared.

Vibrant Green eyes met vivid blue.

Full pink lips slowly moved, unsure.

"Marluxia?"

Silence, then:

"Larxene?"

A step, andthen another and another until both are running and in no time- a collision. They hold onto each other tightly, neither wanting to let go, afraid the other will disappear. Eventually they part, but only to meet again in a searing, immobilizing kiss full of passion and all the feelings held in till now.

There are no boundaries this time; there is nothing to stop their feelings and desires. They have hearts, and there is no one to say that they can't feel. They have hearts and they intend to use them.

As they walk down the near empty street, hand-in-hand, a road falls in front of their feet, a road they will walk together, never-ending.


End file.
